Ryan, Fairy Tail and the Apprentices
by Monkey D Ryan
Summary: This story is a crossover between Fairy Tail, Naruto, and One Piece. There will be a new character his name is Ryan Dragoneel. There will be apprentices under Fairy Tail guild members. The apprentices are from Naruto and One Piece. More info in story.
1. Ryan's Return

Hello this is my first fanfic ever.

This is Fairy Tail. I own nothing all belongs to the creator of Fairy Tail.

The story will take place in Fairy Tail's world a little after Gildarts came back.

In this story there is a new character his name is Ryan Dragoneel. He is 12 years old and Nastu's little brother. He was trained in Fire Dragon Slayer Magic to. He is stronger than Nastu and is a member of Fairy Tail as well. You will find out more about him as the story as well.

Chapter 1

Ryan's Return

This day started like any other day in Monjolia. Every body was doing there job in Fairy Tail, Nastu was fight ing Grey, Lucy was trying to look for a job and Makokarov was talking with Mirajane.

"Nastu do you want to go one this job with me." asked Lucy

"What is it." asked Nastu

"A person with a bounty with 100,000 jewel." replied Lucy

"Isn't that kinda high" said Nastu

"Maybe" replied Lucy

Then the bell started ringing like it did when Gildarts came back. Some looked confused, others exited and some scard.

"Master why is the bell ringing isn't Gildarts here" asked Lucy

"This for a different person" replied Makokarov

"Who" asked Lucy

"Ask Nastu, Gray, and Erza" said Makokarov

"Hey who is this bell for you guys." said Lucy

"Ryan Dragoneel." Two said exited the other not so much.

Lucy looked shooked she didn't know Nastu had a brother.

"Lets celbrete" yelled Nastu happily

Everybody was partying and drinking and eating.

Then there was a nock at the door.

"Come in" yelled everyone

Then walked in a boy no older than 12. He had brown hair, brown eyes and a smile bigger than Luffys (you would get this if you wachted One Piece). He was short for his age he wore a green shirt that said "Fire" on it. He also had blue shorts, sandals, and a sword at his side. The also had a red hat on with a blue R on it.

"Hi there everyone" yelled the boy named Ryan

" I have some things to say. First off hey Nastu got any stronger in the past six mounths. Second Erza did you hold your promise. Third I see some new faces in here so I'll introduce my self later, and Finally Makokarov don't you have a question to ask." said Ryan

"Yes, did you complete the quest." said Makokarov

"Yep" yelled Ryan

"Nice work." said Markokarov

"What was your mission again" said Nastu

"Taking down three guys with a 2,000,000 jewel bounty" said Ryan

Ryan goes off and talks to other people.

"Nastu what is your brother like." Lucy and a few other new people asked

"That's easy. Ryan is probably the nicest person you will ever meet and he is always happy. He is the 2nd strongest member of Fairy Tail. I'm surprised you haven't heard of him." said Nastu

"No." they all said

"Well he has serval nicknames he goes by. He has three. The first and the one is he is least known for is The Encouger because he can make anyone fight harder. The reason is because he gives of this kind and happy vibe. The next one is Ray of Light and he got that name by winning a lot of battles and helping people. The one he is known the most for is King of Kind because he is kind." said Nastu

"WHAT! THE KING OF KIND!" they yelled

"Yeah that's him." Nastu said

"But that makes him the kindest mage ever. He is also very strong it says in the articles." said the group in shock

"Guys who is that little kid over there" said Gray while pointing in the corner of Fariy Tail

I almost forgot there will be one One Piece character and one two Naruto characters. Sorry.

Well what do you think? I know it was boring. It was ment to give you some info. Next chapter it will better in the means of action. We'll learn more about the past.


	2. The Apprentices

Instead of one One Piece and two Naruto characters there will be a few of each.

I own nothing all belongs to writers of Fairy Tail, Naruto, and One Piece

Time for Ryan and The Apprentices.

Chapter 2

The Apprentices

"Guys who is that little kid over there" said Gray while pointing in the corner of Fariy Tail

"Your right there are some kids there" said Nastu

"Who are you two" said Lucy

"Thoses two are my apprentices" said Ryan

"Your what" said Markokarov

"My apprentices I found them in a town I was going through." replied Ryan

"Who said you could take on apprentices" yelled Markokarov

"Me" said Ryan

"Well what are there names." said Markokarov

"Well I will let them introunce themselves." said Ryan

"I'll go first" yelled one

"Hi. I'm Monkey D Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Mages." said Luffy

"I told you theres no King of the Mages." yelled Ryan

Everyone sweatdrops.

"To bad I'll be it anyway. Where was I? Oh yeah I'm 10 years old. I use _Rubber Magic_. I really like meat, fighting, the sea and the most important thing to me is this straw hat." Said Luffy

Luff wears a straw hat with a red stripe on it and has a scar under his left eye. He has black hair, black eyes and a huge smile. He wears a red vest, blue shorts, and sandals. His personality is happy go lucky, he is a idoit and has a good heart.

"Naruto your up next" yelled Luffy

"Ok. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage." said Naruto

"Why didn't you yell at him" said Luffy

"Because that's real." yelled Ryan

"So is mine" Luffy said

"We will talk about it later." Ryan said

"Where was I? I remember now. I'm 10 years old. I use _Wind magic_, _Windmake magic_, and _9 Tailed Fox magic. _I also like ramen, fighting, and trying different types of ramen." said Naruto

Naruto wears a orangre jumpsuit and a Leaf headband. He has blue eyes, blond spiky hair, and 3 wisker like things on each cheek. He wears sandals and has a pouch at his side. His personality is rash, energetic and has a good heart.

"Well gramps they can join Fairy Tail right." said Ryan

"Yes they can but we must find there skill level." Markokarov said

"Ok" Luffy and Naruto said in unison

"Who will they fight against" said Gray

"They will fight one at a time against Ryan" said Markokarov

"Ok works for me" Luffy and Naruto said

"This will be fun" said Ryan

"Ryan now I get to s ee if you got any stronger instead of the other way around" said Nastu

"Yep" said Ryan

_I wonder how strong he is Lucy thought. _

"Lets go outside" said Markokarov

Everybody went outside.

"I'll go first" yelled Luffy

"Ok" said Ryan

"Both you ready" said Marakarov

They nodded

"Begin" said Marakarov

"**Rubber: Rubber Pistol"** Luffy's arm stechted out and he made a fist and punched at Ryan.

People around gasped because they had never seen Rubber Magic before. It was a very rare magic.

Just before Luffy hit Ryan vanshied and was behind Luffy. More gasps.

"**Firemake: Arrow"** an arrow shot out of Ryan's hands at Luffy.

Luffy barely saw this coming and ducked just in time.

"Hey Luffy you dodged this time." said Ryan

"Does that mean I'm getting stronger" Luffy said

"Maybe" Ryan said

Ryan jumps over Luffy.

"**Rubber: Rubber Whip" **Luffy's leg stechtes out and he kicks at Ryan but misses.

"Darn." Luffy said

Ryan runs over to Luffy and punches Luffy I the face and Luffy went flying.

"Where did he go" Nastu said

"Right here" said Luffy

"**Rubber: Rubber Rocket" **Luffy grabbed onto a tree branch and launched himself at Ryan.

Ryan moved out of the way and Luffy missed. Luffy's head got stuck in the ground.

"I'm stuck and can't get out" yelled Luffy

"Does that mean I win." Ryan said

"No" said Luffy as he got his head out

"**Rubber: Rubber Gating Gun" **Luffy was punching at Ryan and it looked like he had 100 fists.

Ryan is dodging all of them easily.

"I think I'll end this." Ryan said

"**Fire Drangon: Iron Fist" **Ryan ran at Luffy while dodging all his punches and hit Luffy in the stomach and sent him in the air.

"Ahhhhhh" yelled Luffy

Ryan caught him and put him on the floor.

"Oh man can't believe I lost again." Luffy said

Naruto started laghing. "Luffy you have challenged Ryan 125 times to a fight an you lost every single time." Naruto said while laughing

"Naruto your next" said Markokarov

"Ok" Naruto said

Naruto walked over and faced Ryan. Luffy got off the field.

"Fighters ready" Markokarov said

They both nodded

"**Wind: Wind Gust" **Naruto jumped in the air and used his arms to control the wind and through it at Ryan.

Ryan disappear and then appeared behind Naruto.

"Hey Naruto eat this" said Ryan

"**Firemake: Baseball Bat"** a baseball bat appeared in Ryan's hands made of fire. Ryan swung it at Naruto but Naruto pulled out a knive and blocked it.

_Can't hold on for much longer thoght Naruto _

Naruto stopped blocking it and proplled of Ryan's bat and on to the ground.

"Hot, Hot, Hot" Naruto screamed

"Why did you do that." Ryan asked

"To get away" Naruto answered

Ryan's bat dissappeared and Ryan land on the ground.

"**Windmake: Rasegen"** a blue sphere of spinning wind appeared in Naruto's hand.

Naruto ran at Ryan.

"**Firemake: Rasegen" **a red sphere of spinning fire appeared in Ryan's hand.

Ryan ran at Naruto and intercepted Naruto's Rasegen with his own.

Ryan's Rasegen beat Naruto's and Ryan stopped his Rasegen right before it hit Naruto.

"You lose." Ryan said

"Darn it! Why didn't you hit me with it." Naruto said

"If hit you might be dead." Ryan said

"Oh" Naruto said

Ryan started laghing.

"That's something only you or Luffy would say." Ryan said while laughing

"Ryan" Markokarov said

"Yes" said Ryan

"Well from what I have seen in the fights is that Luffy and Naruto are both ready." Markokarov said

"Well now that that's done. What color stapm do you want ." asked Mirajane

"I want a orange stamp on my forehead" said Naruto while removing his headband.

Mirajane stamped him and Naruto puy his head band on.

"I want a red one on my left arm." Luffy said

Mirajane stamped him.

"Well what next." said Luffy

How was the chapter?

Sorry my spellchecks broken.

So there will be some spelling errors.

Who do you think is stronger Luffy or Naruto.

Please review.


End file.
